


Betrayal Of A Fathers Love

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is troubled by the betrothal of Aragorn and Arwen. Poem. Written for the Teitho challenge Betrayal and Forgiveness where it won third place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Of A Fathers Love

.

.

.

**Betrayal of a Fathers Love.** ****

 

 

How can you do this,  
betray me this way?  
When I've cared for  
and nurtured you.  
How you repay,  
all the love I have given  
since you were a child  
and brought here  
for safety  
from out in the wild.

How I wish I had never  
allowed you to come.  
When your mother begged  
for you to  
call this your home.  
But once I had seen you  
and opened my heart  
to the child of my  
brothers line, how  
could I not?

Oh that you would then fall  
for Undomiel fair,  
I should have  
forseen, yet  
was all unaware  
as you courted and won her  
most tender regard.  
Her heart was ensnared  
and you caught me  
off guard.

But how can I blame her when  
I look and see  
what a glorious person  
you've turned  
out to be.  
Heroic and brave with a  
heart pure and true.  
Just what any father  
could wish for,  
are you.

A leader of men yet with  
humble designs  
and a face fair, so  
handsome, wherin  
dwell the signs  
of a Man who will  
follow his path  
to the end.  
Wherever it lead him  
his fate to ascend.

So go with my blessing,  
I see it all now.  
You will best your forefather  
and make me so proud  
to be there when its over,  
when all's said and done.  
And the world  
will acknowledge,  
their king  
and my son.


End file.
